familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726)
__TOC__ Overview Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c1676 or earlier Cmnt<---> See Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726)/Child DOB Analysis Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> after December the 6th 1726, but before January 6, 1726/7 Cmnt<---> Date of Will, and probate date Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Mill Creek Hundred, New Castle County, Delaware Cmnt<---> Based on Will Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Martha Cmnt<---> Not named in Will, but identified as mother of son Samuel Houston in his will Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Child List Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726)/Child DOB Analysis Family History Descendancy of Christopher Houston (c1676-c1726): There is a significant discrepency in the above lineage. Christopher (c1676-1726) names two of his grandchildren in his will of c1726. Those two grandchildren are usually interpreted as being the children (Christopher and James) of son Robert. However, Robert's children are all given (in genealogies I've looked at) DOB's later than 1726. This indicates that either a) their DOB's are off, or b) the grandsons were not the children of Robert son of Christopher (c1676-1726). More work on this is required. Records Item: Last Will and Testament of '''Christopher HUSTON of New Castle County, DE''' Source: Recorded in a Volume of Miscellaneous Records, and pages 184-185 of Wills, Volume 1, at Wilmington, Delaware. fide Robert Beverly Sep 1998 Date: December the 6th 1726, Location: Mill Creek Hundred, New Castle County Text: The last will and testament of Christopher HUSTON I leave my soul to God who gave it and my body to be buried where my friends think fitt. I Bequeath and leave to my wife the little house which is now a shope to Dwell in and one third part of all my movables Excepting one horse out of the whole which I leave to my son Samuell. I Leave to my son Robert two pounds ten shillings. I Bequeath to my son Samuel the plantation and the horse before excepted with the plow and Takling and to enter to possess next March. I apoint and order that Samuel shall pay to his sisters the sums of fifteen pounds current money of this government that is to say Jean Four pounds to Martha five pounds and to Ann Six pounds all to be paid within four years after the Date here of in Every year of the four one fourth part of the sd fifteen pounds I leave to my son-in-law Hugh Linn Ten Shillings which is owing to me of John PORTER baker. I do appoint and order that Samuell my son Shall maintain and keep one cow Summer and Winter for the use of his mother enduring her life time and shall give to his mother yearly six Bushell of wheat and Ry. I do leave my son Samuell to pay to his Brother Robert the above sd two pounds ten shillings. I do Leave to my grandchildren Christopher and James HUSTON a bond which I have of Charles SIMONS of three pounds. I do Leave my wife and my son Samuell to be my executors of this my last will and testament being in the perfect use of my Reason as witness my hand and seal the Day and year above written. Signed and sealed in the presence of *William McDOWELL *Hugh CLARK Probated January 6, 1726/7. Christopher HUSTON (seal) ''Commentary: This will identifies Ann as Christopher's daughter. He identifies other daughters under their married names, but Ann is not so identified indicating that at the time of his will Ann was not married. This is consistent with her marriage to John Walker III in 1734. '' Notes Additional Notes found Here References Category:Non-SMW people articles